


Casualty of War

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poe gets back after a really long mission and just stumbles right over to Finn, who herds him to their room and takes care of him." - TFA-Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualty of War

The mission had dragged on for weeks, leaving Poe exhausted to the bone. He can barely fathom standing from his seat, let alone working his way back to the ground. Somehow, he manages both.

Finn is one among many Resistance members to meet the pilots. He just comes to a stop when Poe wraps himself around the younger man. He groans into Finn's neck and considers simply melting into the floor. Someone can scrape him up again later. Just another casualty of war.

To Finn's credit, he manages to wrap his arms around Poe quickly in an effort to support the pilot's weight.

They stand there like that for a moment. Poe dozes against Finn's shoulder.

BB-8 strings together several concerned sounding beeps, which prompts Finn into addressing the situation.

"Uh, Poe?"

"M'hm?"

"I don't think you can sleep like that."

Poe wants to challenge Finn on his words, but he's too tired to sass right now. Maybe tomorrow.

Finn bites back a laugh. He maneuvers Poe until he has one arm dragged over his shoulders. His own arm wraps around Poe's middle. The walk is slow. BB-8 rolls along quietly, while Poe drags his feet more often than not. His eyes aren't even open.

The bed feels like an oversized marshmallow when Finn deposits him on it. He sinks in. For a moment, Finn thinks that the man won't move anymore, but Poe finally shows signs of life by spreading every limb out as far as he can in an effort to take up all of the bed.

Finn laughs and shakes his head. After all that time cramped in such a small space, he supposes Poe deserves as much of the bed as he wants, even if they _are_ in Finn's quarters.

BB-8 beeps from behind him.

"Let's get you hooked up," Finn says gently. The little droid beeps at him again.

It only takes a moment to get BB set up for the night. Finn turns his attention back to Poe. The man needs a shower, but that will have to wait until the morning. Food and water would probably be a good idea... if he could get Poe to sit up.

Finn decides his best course of action is making Poe as comfortable as possible. He starts on Poe's boots and works from there to get Poe's flight suit off. It takes some struggling, and Poe whines when he's moved too much, but the man is eventually left in the boxer briefs he's so fond of.

"Sore?" He asks knowingly.

Poe only offers a quick nod in response. He's still flat on his stomach with his arms and legs stretched out. Finn can almost see the discomfort in the way Poe's muscles look.

If he can't get the man to cooperate for anything else, he can at least attempt to make Poe comfortable enough to really sleep. Dozing in and out of sleep won't benefit the pilot very much, so Finn straddles Poe's hips and starts working his fingers into Poe's tense back.

The first few minutes are full of low curses and soft apologies. Finn presses kisses here and there in an attempt to make up for the pain he is causing. In the long run, the massage should help Poe relax, but Poe isn't always the most patient person.

Eventually curses turn into soft, somewhat obscene moans. Finn has to bite his tongue to keep quiet. He decides to call it quits after working Poe's thighs for a bit. The pilot whines in protest, but that's all the effort he seems to be putting into making his displeasure unknown.

Finn pats him on the back of the arm as if to apologize. He pulls the blankets up around Poe with the intent to join him shortly. First, water. Even if he can only get Poe to take a couple of sips, Finn wants to try to keep on top of hydration. He'll leave him alone after that.

"Up," he calls softly once he comes back from the bathroom with a cup of water. Poe groans at him. Finn's torn between laughter and heartbreak. He hates seeing Poe this exhausted. He can't imagine the man working in his condition, much less having to be responsible for so many others.

With some work, Poe manages to down about half the cup. The rest gets discarded on the nightstand. Finn crawls into bed beside the exhausted pilot. His arms wrap carefully around Poe's middle. Poe instantly cuddles up against him. He presses his face into Finn's neck and inhales deeply. He's missed that scent. He always has hated being away for to long. His jacket- the one that Finn is constantly stealing from him- had long since lost Finn's smell. He might have to 'forget' to leave it on an easily accessible surface again. Later. Right now, he has the real thing, and he doesn't plan to let go any time soon.

Finn smiles softly. He kisses the side of Poe's head. "I love you," he whispers, "Get some sleep."

"I love you too," Poe mumbles against his neck. The words are mostly muffled, but Finn gets the gist of what Poe means to say.

Poe falls into sleep within seconds; Finn follows him no more than a few minutes later.


End file.
